


Good boy

by Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Is there plot?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Wall Sex, feels at the end, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen/pseuds/Jazz_The_Sapphic_Queen
Summary: Noiz grinned up at him.“But you won’t. You’re just as hard as me. You want me,” Noiz replied, reaching back to touch Mink’s still clothed cock and rubbed along it. Mink growled, wrapping a hand around the brat’s neck.“You’re playing with fire, boy.”Noiz smirked.“Good. I want to be burned.”*******Noiz asks Mink to watch one of his Rhyme matches and Mink discovers a few things about the teen.
Relationships: Mink/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend talked about praise kink ONE TIME and this happened.....I hope this ok.
> 
> May or may not be my second smut ever, plz be nice.

“Come watch one of my Rhyme matches.”

Mink looked up from his book to raise an eyebrow up at Noiz. The kid had once again broken into Scratch’s HQ to come see him. Well, not really break in. More like the kid had demanded to see him so often that the Scratch members had just started welcoming him in now. Mink had the thought to beat the shit out of his men for just allowing the kid in so casually. But, he was secretly quite fond of Noiz and didn’t actually mind him coming around, no matter how annoying the teen was most of the time. Not like he would tell anyone that.

Mink scoffed. “And why would I do that? I have no interest in those childish games,” he said. Noiz shrugged.

“You might not be interested in Rhyme but..” Noiz walked over to the worn out couch and leaned in close to Mink’s face. “...You’re interested in me,” he murmured. Mink smirked and put his book down, also leaning in close.

“What makes you think that?” he asked, making eye contact with the teen. Noiz pretended to think for a moment.

“You let me come here all the time and you don’t throw me out,” Noiz then climbed into Mink’s lap and straddled the older man. “You also have no problem fucking me,” he whispered in Mink’s ear. 

“Why do you think that makes you special? I can go out and fuck whoever I wanted. Just because I fucked you a few times doesn’t mean i’m particularly interested,” Mink said bluntly. It was half a lie though. Sure, he could go fuck anyone he wanted, but he  _ was  _ interested Noiz, even if he was an annoying ass kid. Noiz seemed to flinch a little at the words but he didn’t let it show that he was bothered. He still looked at Mink hopefully. 

"So are you coming or not?" 

Mink shrugged as he lit his pipe. He inhaled the smoke and then blew it into Noiz's face. Noiz scrunched up his face and coughed a little. "I'll think about it, now get the hell out of here."

Noiz pouted but got off of Mink's lap. He lingered for a moment before leaving.

"Usui will appear at noon tomorrow. I’ll send you the location later. Uh....please be there," Noiz then gave Mink a quick kiss on the cheek and escaped out of the room before Mink could even say anything. Mink leaned back and sighed. He took another drag of his pipe while staring at the door. 

"What a pain..." he murmured.

"Indeed," came Tori's voice from his shoulder. Mink glanced at his allmate once before running a hand through the beautiful feathers. He then took up his book again, taking his mind off of a little maniac and his dumb games.

* * *

  
  
  


The next day, Mink went out to find the location where Rhyme was supposed to be held. Noiz had messaged him the details and where to be over coil. How Noiz knew his number, he wasn’t quite sure but the little shit had probably dug around and found it. How annoying.

He wasn't particularly thrilled about going to watch but Noiz wanted him to be there for some reason. And if he didn’t come, Noiz would probably keep nagging him to watch until he finally gave in and did come. Better to get it over with now then have the brat annoy him about it.

It wasn’t long before Mink found where he was supposed to be. There was already a good size crowd gathered where Usui was supposed to appear. Mink of course wasn’t fond of crowds and kept himself away in the shadows of the alleyway. Just then, with a blinding light, Usui appeared out of thin air. Mink snorted at the display but kept his eyes trained on the crowd. As Usui was announcing and setting up the match, Mink saw Noiz walk up to the center along with another player.

Noiz seemed to be bored as he waited for the match to start but Mink noticed that his eyes appeared to travel through the crowd. Mink smirked, knowing the boy was probably looking for him. He continued to watch Noiz look for him until their eyes met. Though Noiz’s eyes seemed to always be uninterested and dim, the green brightened when they landed on Mink. Mink wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He didn’t have to think long because in the next moment, the match started.

Mink had never seen Rhyme up close. Of course he wasn’t interested in the stupid childish game in the first place so there was no reason stay and watch when he had more important shit to attend to. But the whole set up of all this held his attention. He watched as a giant holographic screen was broadcasted above the crowd so that they could watch the match.

Noiz appeared in the Rhyme field, his bunny cubes surrounding him. But they weren’t cubes in the field, instead they took the shape of actual bunnies and were equipped with boxing gloves, and one with a headset. Mink snorted again at the sight. Childish. Mink also didn’t care in the slightest who Noiz’s opponent was. He kept his artificial blue eyes on the kid.

The match was over fairly quickly. 

Noiz had the upper hand since the beginning. Noiz was clearly very skilled at this and had a clear strategy to defeat his opponent. But it was also clear that his opponent was not on the same skill level. His attacks were clumsy and too brash. Mink rolled his eyes at the incompetence. Noiz seemed to be growing bored of his not-so-competition as well as he had been toying with the guy for the last few minutes. He sighed on the screen and turned to his Usagimodoki.

“Let’s finish this.”

“Roger!”

With the order, the bunnies gave one last attack. 

The match was over. Noiz had won.

A loud cheer rang from the surrounding crowd as Noiz and his opponent were pulled back into reality. Noiz wasn’t interested in the useless congratulations from the other Rhymers, he wanted to see what Mink thought. Mink was no longer leaning against a wall to watch, he had already moved off down the alleyway. Noiz did say to watch  _ one  _ of his matches. He cursed to himself as he ran off to catch up with the older man.

“Mink wait!” Noiz shouted, running up to and stopping in front of Mink. Mink blinked down at the boy, surprised that he had stopped him. Noiz took a few breaths before looking up to Mink hopefully. “So, what did you think?” he asked. Mink sighed.

Right. The only reason Noiz wanted him to watch the stupid game was to gain his approval. For whatever reason. Mink crossed his arms over his chest and looked the boy up and down.

“You have good strategy. Your attacks were powerful and it was obvious that you were going to win from the beginning. Word of advice though, don’t play around with your opponent. Just win the fight, it’s useless to fool around,” Mink paused before speaking again. “You...you did good.” 

Mink then tried to move off, thinking that they were done here. He had come to watch and had complimented Noiz. The boy got what he wanted. But apparently he wanted more as he stopped Mink again. 

"W-wait," Noiz said. Mink looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Noiz had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his gaze was actively trying to avoid Mink's. "Can you...can you tell me that again?" 

Mink furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask what he meant until he realized. Mink smirked down at him. 

“Which part?” he asked. Noiz flushed pink.

“You know which part....” he muttered, still not looking at the other man. Mink let out an amused huff and walked back towards the younger boy. He stopped right in front of Noiz and grabbed his chin, making the other look up towards him. When their eyes made contact, Mink smirked again.

“You did good. You are good,” he said quietly, actually meaning it. For some reason, his words had an impact on Noiz. And not in the way he was expecting.

Noiz seemed to lose all cool as he reached up to capture Mink’s lips with his own. Mink was taken aback for a second before pulling the boy close to him and matching his feverish kisses. 

Mink crowded him against the nearest wall and shoved a knee between the teen’s legs. Noiz gasped, breaking their kiss. Mink smirked down at him. “Look at you. You’re so worked up over that?” 

Noiz blushed wildly. “Shut up,” he hissed before wrapping a hand in Mink’s dreads and pulling him back down for more kisses. Noiz’s tongue was once again shoved into his mouth and Mink wasted no time in biting down on it and toying with the piercing there. Noiz moaned rather loudly into his mouth and bucked his hips up into Mink’s. Mink growled, gripping Noiz’s hips and causing him to grind against Mink again. 

“Mink…” Noiz whispered against his lips when they broke away from each other again to catch their breaths. Noiz ran a hand down Mink’s chest and down his abs, coming to a stop on the man’s very impressive hard on. “Mink, I need you to fuck me,” he said, breathing heavily. He tried to undo Mink’s belt and get his dick out but Mink had other plans. He squeezed Noiz’s hips and turned him around, pressing his front against the wall. Noiz moaned as he was manhandled, planting his palms flat against the wall and rolling his hips back against Mink.

Mink moved his hands from Noiz’s waist to the front of his pants. He quickly undid the boy’s belt and shoved his pants and boxers down past his knees. Mink took Noiz’s now free cock in his hand, giving it a few pumps and playing with the piercings there. Noiz couldn’t quite feel it, but he still became hard in Mink’s hand. With Mink telling him he was good, all the kissing, and the thought of feeling Mink inside him turned him on way too much. Noiz reached down to touch Mink’s hand that was still on his dick.

“Mink hurry. I need you in me,” he said. He sounded pathetic but he was so horny. He needed to feel Mink right now. Mink let go of his cock and grabbed his chin, turning his head so their eyes could meet. 

“Do you really want to order me around right now? I could leave your ass right here with your dick out,” Mink said. Noiz grinned up at him.

“But you won’t. You’re just as hard as me. You want me,” Noiz replied, reaching back to touch Mink’s still clothed cock and rubbed along it. Mink growled, wrapping a hand around the brat’s neck.

“You’re playing with fire, boy.”

Noiz smirked.

“Good. I want to be burned.”

Mink growled again before roughly forcing Noiz’s mouth open and sticking two fingers in.

“Suck,” he ordered. Noiz greedily sucked like he was told to. He licked along the digits like his life depended on it, moaning as his tongue ran along Mink’s calloused fingers. When Mink thought that they were coated with enough saliva, he pulled his fingers out of Noiz’s mouth. Noiz was a little disappointed as he wanted to feel more but the disappointment quickly faded when he felt Mink’s fingers enter him.

It had surprised him the first time they had had sex when he actually  _ felt  _ Mink inside of him. He was never sure if he was feeling true pain but whatever the sensation was, Noiz found that he liked it. Mink was now moving both of his fingers inside of him, making sure he was stretched. Though, two fingers wouldn’t be enough to help make it easier for Mink’s impressive cock to go inside of him, but Mink knew that Noiz liked the little bit of pain that came with it. 

Once Mink was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out of Noiz. He undid his belt and pulled out his throbbing cock, giving it a few lazy strokes.

“Are you ready for me?” Mink asked after he coated his cock with spit and precum. He would have preferred to have lube with him, but Noiz liked it like this sometimes. As much as he didn’t want to hurt the boy, Noiz wanted it. Noiz gave an impatient whine, rubbing his ass against Mink’s dick.

“Yes, I'm ready. Now hurry up and fuck me,” he bit out. 

“Fucking brat,” Mink snarled, wrapping a hand around Noiz’s neck again and slamming into him. Noiz let out a silent scream when he felt Mink roughly enter him. His hips jerked back to meet Mink’s viscous thrusts but Mink was having none of it. Mink grabbed onto his waist and forced him to stay still as Mink pounded into him. Noiz moaned at the pain and pleasure from it all. It felt so fucking good.

“Fuck Mink. Ah...right there, right there,” he panted harshly. His hands clawed uselessly as he tried to hold onto something. With the way Mink was fucking him, he felt like he was just being used, like he was just some toy. And he fucking loved it. Anything to make Mink think he was good. 

“M-mink!” he cried out when Mink changed his angle, hitting his prostate dead on. Mink grinned wildly as he continued his assault on the boy’s spot, causing Noiz to make little noises of pleasure and curse out in German.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Noiz cursed throwing his head back against Mink’s shoulder. He felt so good and Mink wasn’t letting up on his pace. He was definitely gonna come soon. 

With Noiz leaning his head back, and with a fucked out expression on his pierced face, Mink had a wild idea.

Mink threw the stupid beenie off Noiz’s head, wasting no time in pulling roughly at his blond hair and moving his head to the side to bite down on Noiz’s neck to mark him there. Noiz was sad he couldn’t feel Mink marking him but just the thought of seeing teeth marks later almost pushed him over the edge. But as much as he wanted to cum, he didn’t want to yet. He wanted to keep feeling Mink inside him, wanted to keep feeling the burning sensation being stretched and pounded into. It felt so fucking good and he never wanted it to end. He wanted to  _ feel.  _

Once Mink was satisfied with the marks he made, he leaned in close to Noiz’s ear.

“ _ Good boy.”  _ he whispered. 

That did it for Noiz. With those words uttered to him, he came undone. He shouted as cum shot out of him. He had felt so good that he came without touching himself. Noiz whimpered at the feeling of Mink still slamming into him, as his hole was becoming oversensitive. Mink’s hips stuttered in him and the older man bit back a curse as he came inside Noiz.

Both stood there for a moment, catching their breaths. Noiz could feel Mink softening inside of him and winced when the man finally pulled out. It was disappointing to no longer feel Mink inside of him. All that was left in him was Mink’s cum almost leaking out of his ass. He cringed when he realized he had nothing to clean himself up with. Maybe Mink had something…?

Noiz was about to ask Mink when he saw Mink kneel down out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Mink what are you- ah!” Noiz gasped as he felt something warm and wet press into his hole. No. Mink wasn’t doing what he thought he was doing, right? But when Noiz turned his head, his face warmed when he saw what Mink was doing. 

Mink was on his knees, licking his own cum out of Noiz’s ass. Noiz had to turn his head away less his dick spring back to life. That was just too hot. Not to mention how good Mink’s tongue felt playing at his hole. He’ll have to ask Mink to do that to him again the next time they have sex. Noiz shivered when Mink finished behind him. He quickly pulled up his boxers and pants and straightened himself out. 

Mink smirked down at him once more before turning on his heel and heading to the North district, leaving a dazed Noiz behind him. 

Noiz blinked after a moment when he realized Mink was walking away and ran after the older man.

* * *

  
  


When they arrived back at Scratch’s HQ, Noiz strode into Mink’s room first. He stripped off his beanie and shoes, climbing into Mink’s small bed and cocooning himself in the covers. Mink raised an eyebrow at him when he walked in after him.

“And who the fuck said you could be in my bed?” he asked, a little irritated that the boy just welcomed himself in. Noiz only glanced at him before closing his eyes and cuddling more into the pillow and blanket, liking the cinnamon smell of Mink there.

“I did,” he responded. Mink glared at him and had the fleeting thought of grabbing the teen and throwing him out. But he didn’t. As long as Noiz didn’t bother him anymore, he could stay. He gave one more glare to the resting boy before moving off to his couch and lighting his pipe. Noiz watched him for a while 

“Mink,” he called out. Mink turned his eyes to Noiz.

“What do you want?” Mink asked. Noiz wrapped the blanket around him tightly and glanced away from the older man, like he was embarrassed. 

“Can you tell me those things one more time?” he asked quietly. Mink took a drag from his pipe and rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, but I’m not in the mood to fuck again,” he said. Noiz blinked and turned back to him, confusion on his face.

“Huh?”

Mink rolled his eyes again. “Look, whatever shit you’re into doesn’t bother me. But I don’t want to fuck you again today.”

Noiz gaped at him, his face turning pink.

“It’s not that!,” he tried defending himself. “I just- I’ve never been told those things before. It...it sounded nice coming from you,” Noiz muttered out that last part, looking away from Mink almost shamefully. Mink raised his eyebrows at the boy.

“Never?”

“Never.”

Mink blinked as he stared at Noiz. No one had ever complimented him before? Not even a good job? Well, even if people had, it obviously didn’t have any lasting effects on Noiz, not with the way he acted today. No wonder he kept asking for Mink to...

Under Mink’s sharp gaze, Noiz looked away and pulled the blanket over him tighter. He sighed heavily.

“You remember how I told you I can’t feel?” Noiz asked. Mink blinked again and nodded. “Well my parents weren’t very proud of that fact. When I was younger and played with the other kids, I would accidentally hurt them because I couldn’t understand what they were feeling. I still can’t. When the other parents started to get upset, my mom and dad kept me locked up in my room. I never went out and I had no one there for me. No one ever told me they were proud of me,or loved me. No one’s ever told me I was  _ good.” _

Noiz paused to take a breath. He hadn’t meant to say so much or sound so emotional. It had all just started pouring out of him. 

“It’s all….it’s just so stupid,” Noiz grumbled, flopping back onto the bed frustratedly. He wasn’t good at emotions or talking to people in general. Mink probably thought he was just being annoying now, with all this complaining and spouting stupid bullshit. Noiz felt like he wanted to cry. He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time. 

Mink sighed as he processed all this new information. He knew that there had to be some problems with Noiz along with the whole not feeling thing. Why else would this kid be here on this island of all places and be so invested in Rhyme and not interested in other people? He just...didn’t know Noiz had been through  _ this  _ much.

Hearing these things made Mink remember just how young Noiz really was. Sure he acted all tough but he was still just a kid, a kid that had to grow up way too fast. A kid that never got the love or affection that he truly needed. Looking at Noiz made Mink’s frozen heart pang in his chest. Fuck. He really did care about this brat, didn’t he? Now he just felt bad for all the shit he just said. 

Mink sighed to himself as he made his way over to the boy. Gently, he lifted Noiz’s chin up so that his green eyes could meet his blue. 

“Listen, I’m only going to say this once but…” Mink trailed off. He wasn’t good with words, he never had been. He’s not even sure what the hell he’s doing right now. But this kid....No,  _ Noiz _ was special to him now. He wanted him to understand that at least. “You- you’re good. You’re not some monster just because you can’t feel. Just because you can’t understand others doesn’t make you a bad person. You  _ are  _ good. And I… don’t mind you coming here to see me,” Mink said awkwardly. He stroked Noiz’s cheek with his thumb.

“Even if you are a little shit and a pain in my ass,” Mink said that last part with a small smirk. He watched as a small smile appeared on Noiz’s face at those words. Well good. At least he didn’t fuck that up. He caressed Noiz’s pierced face one more time before pulling away and nudging him back down on the bed. “Scoot over. I’m joining you.”

Noiz wasted no time in scooting over, making room for Mink in the small bed.

Mink then stripped off his combat boots, placing them beside the bed where he could easily slip them on later. After that he removed his long coat and his shirt and threw them onto the couch. Noiz watched him from the bed, marveling at the dark skin and muscles that had been revealed.

“Where did those come from?” Noiz asked quietly, gazing at Mink’s back. All across the older man’s back was a collection of burn scars. The dark skin there was now just pink tissue, trailing from his shoulders and down to his lower back. Noiz had noticed them before and always wondered how he had got them. 

Mink sighed deeply at the question. He didn’t say anything for a while and Noiz was sure he had hit a sore spot. Mink slowly turned to him.

“It’s not something I want to talk about right now,” he replied. Noiz nodded in understanding and moved over more so that Mink could get into the bed with him. When Mink laid down beside him, artificial blue eyes glanced at the bandages around his hands and down his arms.

“And where did those come from?” Mink asked him in turn. He knew why his hands were bandaged. Scars were there from various stupid fights Noiz had gotten into or from accidentally burning or cutting himself on something. Mink could only guess why Noiz had bandaged up his wrists as well. Noiz smiled sadly at him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now,” he said quietly, throwing his answer back at him. Mink also nodded in understanding. One day, they’ll both be comfortable enough with each other to share their stories. For now, Mink gathered Noiz in his arms and held him close. Noiz was startled but relaxed in the older man’s arms. He couldn’t feel the warmth radiating from Mink but it felt....nice. Yeah. This was nice. He cuddled closer to Mink, letting the warm scent of cinnamon wash over him and calm him.

“Pretty…” he murmured quietly, sleepily playing with one of the pink feathers braided into Mink’s hair. Mink sighed, reaching up to gently hold the back of Noiz’s head.

“Be a good boy. Go to sleep.”

Noiz shivered pleasantly at that and did what he was told. He let his eyes drift close and fell asleep in Mink’s arms.

When Mink was sure that he was asleep, he placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead and held him tighter.

“ _ Good boy _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know! Comments/feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Mink is soooo fucking hard to write so I hope everything came out alright/sounds ok. I wanted to hone in an his douche side of the first game but also showing that he does care but ehhhh idk if it sounded ok.
> 
> ANyway, I hope you all enjoyed anyway! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jazzthesapphicqueen) if you wanna scream about cql/dmmd/minoi with me.
> 
> Thank for reading! Keep staying safe everyone and lots of love <3


End file.
